Suds in the Bucket
by Tattoogirl
Summary: A quick little songfic about Merle Dixon/oc.


**AN:** Alright guys this is my first story that I have written and sent out for people besides myself to read any comments are welcome I just ask that you keep in mind this is my first story here so don't be to rough with me, I hope you enjoy it if you do send me a review and let me know and I will get more up as my muse monsters decide to give me ideas. I will shut up now and let you get to the story enjoy.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own this song or the walking dead, nor do i make any money from this story or song.

* * *

><p><em>She was in the backyard,<em>

_Say it was a little past nine._

_When her prince pulled up, _

_A white pickup truck._

_Her folks should of seen it comin' _

_It was only just a matter of time. _

_Plenty old enough,_

_And you cant stop love._

Jenna stretched up clipping her daddy's shirt to the clothes line, before she wiped away the sweat that had started to run down her temple. It may have only been a little after nine in the morning, but in the Georgia heat and humidity it got real hot, real fast. She reached down to grab another shirt when she heard the sound of Merle's truck comin' up the alley. Grinning she walked to the edge of her yard and waited for him to pull up. He smirked as he got out and walked 'round the truck to her, huffing amused when she wrapped her arms around his neck, and stood on her toes to kiss him.

"I'm leavin' girl, can't stand this damn town no more." He hesitated a moment before he continued, "Come with me."

Jenna frowned slightly. "What about Daryl, and my parents?" she asked glancing back towards her house, the only home she had known in her eighteen years.

He snorted softly, "They'll be fine." He leaned down brushing his mouth against her ear, pulling her as close as he could. "Come with me Jenna, I want ya ta come with me this time." He growled softly.

_She stuck a note on the screen door,_

"_Sorry but I got to go." _

_And that was all she wrote, _

_Her mama's heart was broke._

_And that was all she wrote,_

_So the story goes._

She bit her lip lightly, hesitating, before she nodded pulling away from him slightly.

"Give me just a sec, I wanna leave a note so nobody worries 'bout me."

She ran to the kitchen, digging for a pen and a scrap of paper. Writing a quick note she taped it to the screen door before going back to Merle. He smirked, pulling open the truck door for her.

She glanced back one more time, knowing she was going to break her mama's heart by leavin' before she climbed into the truck.

Merle glanced at her as he got in the drivers seat, "You sure 'bout this girlie? Don't know when we'll be comin' back."

Jenna slid over till she could lay her head on his shoulder, "I've never been more sure of anythin' in my life Merle;" she paused a moment before she continued, "I'm gonna miss everyone though."

He smirked draping one arm around her as they pulled away and headed out of town.

"Don't worry girlie I'll bring you back eventually." He said grinning at her as she snuggled against his side.

_Now her daddy's in the kitchen_

_Starin' out the window,_

_A scratchin' and a rackin' his brains. _

_How can eighteen years just up and walk away?_

_Our little pony-tail girl grown up to be a woman,_

_Now she's gone in the blink of an eye._

_She left the suds in the bucket,_

_And the clothes hangin' out on the line._

David Wright held tight to his wife as she cried clutching the simple note in her hand, wondering how his little girl had grown so much without him knowing. With a sigh he sat his wife down at the table and poured her a glass of sun tea before he went outside and finished the laundry that Jenna had left undone.

_Now don't you wonder what the preachers gonna preach about Sunday mornin._

_Nothin' quite like this has happened here before._

_Well he must have been a looker; smooth talkin' son of a gun,_

_For such a grounded girl,_

_To just up and run._

'_Course you can't fence time,_

_And you cant stop love._

_Now all the biddy's in the beauty shop gossip goin' non-stop,_

_Sippin' on pink lemonade._

_How can eighteen years just up and walk away?_

_Our little pony-tail girl grown up to be a woman, _

_Now she's gone in the blink of an eye._

_She left the suds in the bucket,_

_And the clothes hangin' out on the line._

"Did you hear about the Wright girl? Up and disappeared yesterday, didn't say nothin' just left a note."

"Really, I bet it was a boy she ran off with, she's at that age you know."

"I heard that Merle Dixon left town the same day, Lord I hope that poor girl didn't get drawn in by the likes of him!"

Murmurs of agreement rose up from the other women in the beauty shop as they sipped on lemonade. Jenna's disappearance had been the talk of the town since she left, after all in such a small town thing like that just didn't happen.

_She's got her pretty little bare feet hangin' out the window,_

_And they're headed up to Vegas tonight._

_How could eighteen years just up and walk away?_

_Our little pony-tail girl grown up to be a woman,_

_Now she's gone in the blink of an eye._

_She left the suds in the bucket,_

_And the clothes hangin' out on the line._

_She left the suds in the bucket,_

_And the clothes hangin' out on the line._

Merle glanced down at the girl, whose head was resting in his lap and whose feet were hanging out the window. They had been drifting from town to town for the past two months with him working odd jobs to get them by, and a week had passed since he had asked her to marry him; now they were headed to Vegas for a quick little wedding. He snorted softly and shook his head still amazed that this little slip of a girl had wiggled her way past all of the walls he had built around himself. To think this all had started simply because he had decided to stop and helped her when her car had blown a tire.

_Flashback_

"Need some help girlie?"

Merle watched amused when the girl jumped, her hand flying to press against her heart as she spun to face him. He smirked eying her up, long chocolate brown hair was pulled into a pony-tail, and bright green eyes watched him warily. When he walked over to her he was surprised how little she was, she barley reached his shoulders and had to tip her head back to look up at him; she was damn near as small as a little fairy.

"Yeah, I suppose I do need some help, I've no idea how to change a tire."

He chuckled as he glance at her, "Your spare in the trunk?"

She nodded as she walked to the drivers side popping the trunk open for him.

Grabbing what he needed he turned to her, "Come here, I'ma be nice and teach you how ta change a tire, after all," he pause and grinned wickedly at her, "you never know what kinda men will stop to help ya; might be some crazy motherfucker."

She raised an eyebrow at him as she rested a hand on a cocked hip, "Oh? And how do I know _you're_ not crazy fucker, huh?" she asked smiling slightly.

As she grinned at him he decided he liked her, after all there weren't to many people who were willing to talk to him like that, most were to afraid he'd knock their teeth in, and in most cases he would.

"You don't." he said simply before he started showing her what needed to be done.

She was smiling when they finished, "Let me buy you lunch to say thank you."

He watched her for a moment, debating before he nodded, "Alright girlie, where we goin'?"

She smiled at him as she opened her door, "Before we go any where my names Jenna not girlie, and I know a little place in town that my aunt works at just follow me." She said before she climbed into the car.

_She was in the back yard,_

_Say it was a little past nine._

_When her prince pulled up,_

_A white pickup truck._

_Plenty old enough,_

_And you can't stop love._

_No you can't fence time._

_And you can't stop- love._

Jenna let out a shaky sigh as she stepped out of the old pickup it had been four months since she had left with Merle, and so much had changed. Now not only was she married but she was three months pregnant. She had been surprised when Merle had insisted that they come back, but had been more than willing not wanting to go through the pregnancy without her mother.

Slipping her hand into Merles as they headed up the walk she bit her lip nervously and knocked on the door. When it finally opened, she found herself engulfed in her parents hug. Pulling away she gave them a watery smile.

"I have so much to tell you both." She said as she stepped back grabbing Merle's hand again.


End file.
